Love or Possession
by Carrotcake28
Summary: Sienna Beckett is the biggest movie star on the planet but her whole life turns upside down during one award ceremony.She meets a person that will change her life...  Rubbish at summaries please read
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alex rider, please don't sue me I have no money **

* * *

><p><p>

"SIENNA" the photographers shouted "LOOK THIS WAY!"Sienna Beckett,the biggest movie star on the planet looked stunning as always in a dark velvet dress, her dark hair flowing past her shoulders. She loved award ceremonies but absolutely hated the photographers. They were so demanding!. Her torment finally ended when everyone made their way into the venue. The academy awards were being held in London this year and sienna was everyone's favourite to win best actress, actors went up and made their speeches "-and the winner of this years best actress is...SIENNA BECKETT!" the presenter yelled, the cheering escalated to an ear piercing volume. Sienna was shocked because she never thought she would win and as she went up to collect her award she felt as if something was wrong. She was right, within seconds the cheering turned into extreme commotion. People had spotted a man with a gun in his hand aiming at sienna. She ducked. Luckily the bullet missed by inches. Security was also panicking, trying to get everybody out. Sienna was terrified but she tried to stay calm and look for a way out "follow me" a voice behind her whispered she couldn't see his fact but he grabbed her hand and led her to the fire escape in the opposite direction of where everyone was heading.

The commotion and screams got louder and more panicked. Sienna and the mysterious man started running. They had luckily escaped and seconds later to sienna's horror the place blew up. Everything was engulfed in flames. Fortunately everyone had safely gotten out in time but they were at the front entrance and sienna was at the back exit. Sienna squeezed the man's hand harder, she didn't want to be alone "come on" he said leading her through a dark, deserted alleyway, they were in an empty car park where an Aston martin was parked, he opened the door for her because sienna had nothing to lose she got in. The man started driving "who are you?" said sienna finally speaking "I'm Alex, that's all you need to know for now"

* * *

>TBC...<p><p>

**So did you like it? I'm going to continue this story so please review I'll put up the next chapter today or tomorrow :) review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"_I'm Alex, that's all you need to know for now"_

Sienna knew that she shouldn't ask any more questions at that point. Finally as it reached midnight, Alex stopped the car in front of a huge and very impressive looking block of apartments. He led the way in and guided sienna into the lift, she was struggling to keep her eyes open. He swiped his car and within seconds the lift opened up into a modern very expensive looking apartment. It was now way past midnight. Alex led her to a room, he gave her a pair of night clothes and an unused toothbrush. As soon as Alex left sienna collapsed on the bed and tried to make sense of what had happened this evening. It was a week after her 19th birthday and she won an academy award! Everything was supposed to be perfect. First she nearly got shot and then the building blew up, then she got into a car with a strange man though attractive and

now she is in his apartment! He could be a rapist or axe murderer. This scared her slightly but to be honest she couldn't give a damn all she cared about was sleep and sleep she did.

The next morning sienna woke up totally unaware of her surroundings. It took her a minute or so to realise what had happened last night. She rolled out of bed, brushed her teeth and stepped into the kitchen. Alex smiled at her "come eat your breakfast" sienna smiled back and started eating the full English breakfast that was in front of her. Alex sat in front of her, he was now deadly serious "Sienna Anne Beckett,born early 1989 your mum died when you were 13 and you don't get along with your dad and haven't seen him for 9 years you had a carer called Steve, when you were 16 you moved out and got your big break in Hollywood you won 2 Oscars an academy award you have a fear of clowns and you hate black pudding" Alex said while pacing the kitchen. Sienna stared at Alex, this guy knew everything about her and yet she knew nothing about him. This scared her slightly.

"how the hell do you know all that? And who are you? I mean for all I know you could be the 21st century jack the ripper!" sienna said

Alex smiled, she amused him though it would only be fair to tell her who he is "alright but you have to swear you won't tell anyone, if you do you'll be chucked in a psychiatric ward in a mental hospital for the rest of your life besides I doubt that anyone believe you" Alex said "OK" sienna replied impatiently " I work for British intelligence, MI6 to be specific" "wait what's MI6? I mean I know what British intelligence is but you guys are kinda secretive, no wonder since you deal with such dark stuff" sienna interrupted "MI6 is the governmental agency responsible for dealing with matters of internal security and counter-intelligence. We operate on foreign soil. MI5, on the other hand deals with major threats to national security. The official name for MI6 and MI5 is SIS I'm a covert operative, I deal with international terrorist groups, madmen who want to destroy the world...you get the idea" Alex said

Sienna knew he could be lying through his teeth but something about him told her that he wasn't, the way he spoke it was like he was a professional, like he knew what he was doing. "I've been working in the MI6 special operations division for 6 years, since I was 14 years old at first I was very reluctant but with time I learnt to accept who I am. I'm also a qualified RAF pilot and a member of the SAS which is British special forces" sienna was now hooked she knew he couldn't be lying, no one could lie to those extremes, things were finally beginning to make sense "so why was I nearly shot last night?"

"Well, MI6 asked me to investigate a religious cult called the true faith, it was founded by a man called Joseph Jameson in the early 1960s after Jameson claimed that god had spoken to him to make a new religion, his family dated back to the middle ages and his family were very very strict puritans and when Charles II restored the monarchy they moved to Germany and lived there in exile after that they were forgotten about until world war 2 broke out, they were very close to Hitler and most members of his family became high ranking members of the SS after world war 2 ended they were forgotten about apart from some cousins and uncles who got arrested for their association with Hitler, then in the 1960s the son of Mary and Alan Jameson, Joseph, his family were still puritans and so Jameson grew up isolated with no friends, he was home schooled and liked the way he was bought up when he was 28 he claimed that god had spoken to him to be the founder of a new religion and to restore the 'true faith' his family believed him even if no one did and so did close friends. By the 70s the true faith had expanded to hundreds of people. They wanted to bring back strict rules and manipulated people into converting to the true faith. Jameson believed in peaceful methods but when he died in the early 80s his son, Ethan Jameson took over and his way of dealing with things weren't exactly softly softly" Alex looked up to sienna waiting for a reaction, sienna's was concentrating trying to take everything in, Alex continued "It was when the true faith bombed the hotel in Japan that they really got the governments attention after that they set fire to an orphanage in Brisbane and they also bombed an office in Jakarta. Part of their faith is to get rid of theatre, acting and music and where else do you find more acting than in Hollywood. They wanted to kill you because you're the most famous actress in the world. After that the CIA contacted MI6 for help, and MI6 wanted me to keep a close watch on any award ceremonies, concerts anything like that after 2 months they were convinced it was safe but I wasn't I travelled to their base in Düsseldorf in Germany. I hacked into their main computer and found their plans to kill you I travelled back to London as fast as I could and well the rest is history" sienna was trying to make sense of everything Alex had said

she took a deep breath "So what's going to happen now?" she asked

"I'm going to take you to MI6 headquarters and of course your going to sign the official secrets act and we'll take it from there" Alex replied in a comforting and understanding tone

**1181 words! I think that's long enough :) **

**puritans: The Puritans were members of a religious movement that began in England in the 1500s and lasted into the first half of the 1600s Theatres and inns were banned or closed. Anyone caught swearing could be fined and no sports were allowed on Sundays.**

**Sundays were a Holy Day and no work could be done that day, including things like walking out the village. They also banned Christmas, drinking, music, partying and lots more**

**the SS: SS stands for Schutzstaffel (which literally means 'protective squadron').he original task of the SS was to act as bodyguards for senior Nazis, but in 1925 it became Hitler's personal bodyguard.  
><strong>

**REVIEW! **

**please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**snowflake13300: Hi, This is a response to your review I don't think you comprehend how strict the puritans were. They literally banned fun and the fine arts. So the true faith want to get rid of the fine arts because they think it's sinful and if they have to kill people to get their message across, then thats too bad. Thanks for your review though :)**

_"I'm going to take you to MI6 headquarters and of course your going to sign the official secrets act and we'll take it from there" Alex replied in a comforting and understanding tone_

Sienna nodded, the sooner she could get back to her old life the better. She changed into a pair of spare clothes "shall we go?" Alex asked sienna "fine" sienna replied Alex and sienna got into the car and Alex started driving to the royal and general 'bank' sienna wanted to make conversation, the silence was killing her "so...what about you do you have any family or-" "No" Alex said bluntly showing no emotion "Oh, that's...nice" sienna said 'nice...NICE! what the hell is wrong with me its not nice!' sienna thought to herself "they'll probably get someone to look after you, a bodyguard" Alex it seems as the silence was bothering him as well "can't you do it?" sienna questioned, Alex grinned "no, I got more important things to handle. I don't mean to be rude" "Okay, so will I see you again...?"

"probably not but you never know" there was still no emotion on Alex's face "Well, thanks for saving my life at the award ceremony" sienna said with a smile though when she looked at Alex's face she saw that he was frowning "someone's following us" Alex said, sienna's body tensed up like it did at the academy awards "We'll shake them off don't worry" Alex said though his jaw was set and he was still frowning, his eyes looked troubled. He turned a corner and another but the BMW was still following them "Sienna I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry" Alex said he sounded deeply troubled

"what why are you sorry? What are you sorry about?" sienna said forcing herself to stay calm "I made it too obvious I made a mistake, a crucial mistake" Alex said turning another corner

"wha-what mistake" sienna had a huge lump in her throat. This felt very very bad.

"When I went to Germany I left too much evidence" Alex kept turning corners, the BMW was still following them "promise me you'll do what I say, if I tell you to run and leave me you'll do just that, Ok?" Alex said, sienna knew better than to say no "I promise"

Alex's car started speeding up, so did the BMW This was going to get messy...

**Warning: next chapter will be violent!**

**10 reviews for the next chapter :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_Alex's car started speeding up, so did the BMW, this was going to get messy..._

**If you didn't know before than Alex is 20 and sienna recently turned 19.**

**Warning: This is going to be violent!**

Sienna turned stiff with fear. They reached an underground tunnel road that's when it all began The BMW accelerated ferociously and hit the Aston Martin from behind. The Aston martin moved to the side all of the tunnel. The BMW was still behind which gave it the higher advantage The man in the BMW reached under the seat and pulled out an ak 47 machine gun and started shooting,it hit the Aston martin but did hardly any damage.

Now Alex was angry. No one but no one shoots at his car. He pressed a button and heavy gun fire came from the boot of the car It seriously compromised the BMW. The other cars sped up and started to drive as fast as they could out of the underground tunnel/road. Then all of a sudden, out of no where two other black BMW's caught up with the Aston martin. The Aston martin was caught in the middle with the a BMW on either side of it and one behind it. Alex purposely slowed down,

the BMW on the right threw a grenade, that's when Alex accelerated speed rapidly and the grenade missed the Aston martin, instead it hit the BMW on his left side. 1 down, 2 to go.

The other two cars sped up to catch up with the Aston Martin and just when they caught up with Alex. He deliberately slowed down Now he was behind, then he hit the first BMW with such force it toppled over and engulfed in a ball of fire.1 more.

Alex pressed another button. The BMW that was left wasn't going to give up without a fight but neither was Alex. The BMW first pushed the Aston Martin into the wall and started firing. The man in the BMW was a lousy aim and missed, but the Aston martin was still pressed against the wall. Then Alex flicked a special switch, the Aston Martin gained unimaginable speed This trick was so unexpected the BMW didn't have time to move and it hit the wall with such force it blew up.

And with that they reached the end of the underground tunnel and the Aston martin joined the main road so swiftly it was as if nothing had happened. Sienna was shaking uncontrollably with shock, so much so that she couldn't even speak but Alex on the other hand looked as if he did this every day.

"Are you hurt?" Alex asked sienna with genuine concern Sienna shook her head she couldn't speak, the words refused to come out "We need to get to HQ. I expect that the people you ordered the attack don't know that we survived. They obviously underestimated me by sending those numb nuts

who couldn't shoot to save their life but sooner or later someone's going to find the wreckage and they'll no doubt know that it was us" Alex said

"Whe-Wher-Where a-ar-are w-we?" sienna stuttered Alex understood that she was scared to death and flashed her a comforting smile "To be honest I have no idea but I doubt we're still in Chelsea"

**That was my first action scene! It wasn't too bad was it?**


	5. Chapter 5

_"Whe-Wher-Where a-ar-are w-we?" sienna stuttered Alex understood that she was scared to death and flashed her a comforting smile "To be honest I have no idea but I doubt we're still in Chelsea"_

After an hour of driving around Alex found the right way and they finally arrived at the Royal and general 'bank'. Alex looked furious. After getting past the complicated security system Alex took sienna by the hand and half ran to Blunt's office. He went in without bothering to knock.

"Alex, seems you right to go Germany, well done" Blunt said in his usual robotic voice

"Don't you dare! Don't you bloody dare" Alex said trying his best not to raise his voice, Blunt's eyes flickered over to sienna who was still in shock from the hazardous, crazy, formidable car chase.

"Mrs Jones, would you escort Miss Beckett outside while me and agent Rider have a...chat" Blunt said, Mrs Jones nodded and led sienna outside Alex glared at Blunt but kept calm "so, what are you going to do?" Alex questioned "what are you going to do about what Mr Rider?" blunt replied

"about sienna, who are you going to hire to look after her?" Alex said "Alex, are you suggesting we waste our resources protecting the girl" blunt said Alex was now raging though he had no feelings towards sienna he was still concerned about her "I mean you can't do it, not that we'd allow you to, you've still got to bring down the true faith what happened at the academy awards was only the beginning" blunt stated Alex shot him a look of cold rage "fine, so she's not our problem, she can do what she likes" Alex said "yes and Alex your forgetting that she is a movie star, everyone is looking for her, it's too much publicity for us" blunt said

"Okay, I'll try to stop the true faith and sienna goes back to where she came from" Alex said and just as he was about to storm out blunt said "what are you motivated by? What's your number 1 priority? Because right now it seems that she is" Alex was slightly taken aback by this question "I'm motivated by my duty" Alex said bluntly he then walked out grabbed sienna's hand "where are we going?" she asked Alex stayed silent they both got into his car "your not safe, as far as MI6 is concerned your not important if you die then that's your problem, I disagree do I'm giving you choice you go back to Hollywood and continue your life, you'll never see me again and the last 2 days would've been nothing but a blurry memory or you can come with me, if you do that there is a chance that you'll get killed and I seriously doubt that your life will ever be the same" alex said dead serious

"I want to go back, I've seen what your life is like and I have no intention of facing the dangers you face" sienna said, Alex nodded in agreement "fine, I'll book you a flight and you'll be back home and you'll forget all about me" sienna nodded

**DUM DUM DUUUUUM! Don't worry the story isn't over :) please review I won't post another chapter until I get 12 reviews **

**thanks for the people who did review, you made my day **


	6. Chapter 6

_"I want to go back, I've seen what your life is like and I have no intention of facing the dangers you face" sienna said, Alex nodded in agreement "fine, I'll book you a flight and you'll be back home and you'll forget all about me" sienna nodded _**BTW****Sainsbury's is a kind of local shop in London**

'I'll be fine, I'll be back home, everything is going to be back to normal' sienna thought to herself as she walked into Heathrow airport with Alex. She gave him a big hug before he had the chance to say anything "I don't know to thank you, you saved my life, twice, if there's anything you ever need please don't hesitate to ask me" sienna said with a smile, Alex smiled as well, she was sweet.

"thank you for the offer and if I do have anything I need you for I'll ask" Alex said even though sienna knew full well that she'd probably never see him again. Sienna entered the runway and Alex turned to leave.

ALEX

Alex got in his car he heard his mobile ringing, he saw that it was Ben from k-unit.

"Hey Ben, what's up?"

"Hey Alex, me and k-unit were wondering if you wanted to hang out, at my place"

"Sure, I'd love to" Alex grinned, at least he had his friends

"bythewayyourbringingthefood" Ben said rapidly and before Alex could say anything Ben hung up

Alex got in his car and drove to Sainsbury's. He bought two packets of crisps and a small bottle of coke From there he went to Ben's house. It was nearly 9pm. He didn't exactly get a warm welcome from k-unit. They seemed more interested in the sainsbury's bag. When they saw what was inside, they frowned.

"That's it! Two measly packets of crisps and a coke...not even a litre one!" Eagle said

"Fox, what possessed you to ask Cub to bring the food, he's such a health freak" wolf said scowling

"I'm not a health freak I just care about what I put into my body in fact I think we should all-" Alex began but he was soon was cut off by the annoyed groans of k-unit

"please spare us, we're still recovering from your half hour long lecture the other day" snake begged

Alex didn't seem too amused though

"fine order pizza, but do you know how many calories there are in a pepperoni pizza" Alex said

Eagle was already dialling as fast as he could

"Ew, eagle your drooling" fox said in disgust

Alex smiled, quiet night in with friends, well as quiet as k-unit can manage, was as close as Alex could get to being normal.

**Sorry it's short but I've been a bit busy :) **

**17 reviews for the next chapter **

**thanks for reviewing! **


End file.
